kerectusportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Days
Overview Vanessa is the older sister of Cyrus & Belle Days. Her hobbies include: Witchcraft. Eating peoples heart's. Flirting with everybody. As you can probablly guess, she's quite enigmatic. She just so happen's to be a witch. A Very seductive witch who like's kiling for sport. She is incredibly unpredictable. Vanessa is the HAND of Lucifer, to tempt all with their selfish desires, only to make them fall & crumble as they take pleasure from their faked fortune. History Bio Vanessa was born at the dawn of the fifth era. She was a happy child, growing gardens of flowers. But she was 'cursed'. She was known to rant about peoples secrets; things she could not possibly know, and make threats on their lives. By the time she was (biologically) five, Cyrus was born, and their father fled soon after. Vanessa fell into depression, and began taking out her anger on Cyrus. She ran away for a year, fell into heavy drugs and was almost killed by a crime lord, before being found and taken back home. And then Belle was born. Vanessa completely forgot about running away and abusing Cyrus, and she focused on taking care of her younger siblings. And the Days became a happy family at last, until their village was attacked and razed to the ground. After their village was destroyed & Cyrus went missing, with no idea where her parents were, Vanessa became Belle's legal guardian. She began studying Witchcraft, alongside a job as a waitress at a bar, using the income to provide for Belle and herself, and rent an apartment. At the age of 15, having completed her studies of Witchcraft, she began selling herself out as an assassin for hire. She quickly became the most sought after assassin in the country, taking out incredibly high ranking contracts, from politicians to warlords. After a failed attempt to assassinate the crime lord who had almost killed her earlier in her life, She spent a year at HMA, but she decided that she hated it & quickly went back home to provide for Belle. Half Moon Academy Vanessa showed up at night in front of Cyruses Dorm. After helping him to take down some archer's with she gave Robert a charm to keep him human. She then explained to Cyrus that she was at HMA to spy on him for the Consul, & possibly to enroll their younger sister Belle. Cyrus then found an empty room for her. She talked to Cyrus in the morning, exclaiming that Cyrus looked sick, before Cyrus left Vanessa with Mark to keep her out of the way. While Mark drooled over her, Vanessa did everything she possibly could to make him fall in love with her. After they made out for a while, Tea found them & made off with Mark. After Cyrus, unaware of previous events, got peeved at Mark for leaving Vanessa by herself and threw Mark & Vanessa in the same room again. After being trapped by Vanessa & with a lot of 'convincing', Mark & Vanessa started making out. Again. During the events of Chapter 4, she is mostly unseen. When Mike comes along, he becomes the secondary object of Vanessa's affections. After HMA After HMA, Vanessa spent most of her time looking after Belle. When Cyrus declared war on the Consul, she stopped taking jobs for them and instead became a waitress at a bar. While she enjoyed the attention, she really didn't like being bossed around. So she killed her boss, bought the property and turned it into a club/bar With her connections and intelligence, she raked in millions, and she quickly expanded the business to include three separate establishments, the high demand forcing people to dish out way more cash than necessary. Still unsatisfied, she began a for-hire assassination agency. Powers & Abilities Characteristics Being a Witch, Vanessa has mastery over magic. and is in peak physical condition. She also has a natural allure that basically turns any man's mind to mush, and she can seal the deal with a rune that makes them unable to resist her. Also, it can be used to kill them. Powers * Hexed: Vanessa has a variety of hexes and curses at her disposal. * Wicked to the Core: Vanessa can unleash her inner witch, becoming a demonic, mana fueled beast. * Perfect Vessel: Vanessa is able to survive long-term possession, and is considered 'great accommodations' for any being with the power of possession. ** Soul Trap: Vanessa has gained the power to trap souls within her if they attempt to possess her, allowing her to draw on their strength. *** Soul Destruct: Vanessa can use the power of her possessor to destroy them, effectively forcing them to kill themselves. * Wicca Sight: Vanessa can see the 'true form' of demons, angels, ghosts, and any other being not in their true form. Skills * Whip Single Tail (1567) * Light Crossbows (507) * Pistols (617) * Fists (813) Paraphernalia Her whip, and...... some other stuff. Character Relations Cyrus Days- Love/hate sibling rivalry Belle Days- They are sisters, and Vanessa is her mostly legal guardian Mark Ammon- The main object of Vanessa's 'affections' Mike Ammon- The other primary target for Vanessa's affecions. Tea Grey- Friends? Love Life Vanessa's relationships have been MANY. Usually, the other's don't survive. At HMA, she's has had intercourse with both Mark & Mike Ammon. Leumas has shown some interest in her, although he has mostly been met with rejection. Like Tea, she is bisexual, although she prefers men, and has so far had no intimate relationships with any of the females at HMA. Notes * Assuming Vanessa was born in 5E 0, Vanessa is 205 years old by the start of HMA, meaning that for every 10.78 years, the Days family physically age 1 year. (Meaning Cyrus is 151 and Belle is 86) Trivia *guygombaa knows so many people called Vanessa. Theme(s) Category:Half Moon Academy Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Days Family Category:HMA Characters Category:Female